mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lyra Heartstrings hi Twilight-W 0.0700.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Twilight_hot2_S01E01.png Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Popular background ponies 2 S01E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png FANMADE Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Ponies watch Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|She's in the background. The Ticket Master The_Wonderbolts_Flying_S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Pony group shot..PNG Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buckaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Dream of the Gala.png|Rainbow Dash's Buccaneer Blaze during her Grand Galloping Gala Moment. Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Amethyst is in the lower right corner. Rarity wedding S01E03.png|She's in the front row of the foreground. Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Running past the display S1E03.png Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Amethyst Star can be seen around the middle Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Don't fall for the muffins! Drooling victims S01E04.png|Cloud Kicker, Lyra Heartstrings, Dizzy Twister, Amethyst Star, Derpy, Bon Bon, Sea Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette drool over the muffins. Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|She's gonna wish she never got that muffin. Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png|*Gasp* Griffon the Brush Off Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png The ponies are awed by the great and powerful Trixie half 2 S1E06.png|She's behind Snips and Snails. The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png|Watching Rarity from the right. The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Fear of the Ursa Minor half 1.1 S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight01.jpg Dragonshy Amethyst Star and Candy Crisp walk past Fluttershy S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png|Here you can see one Amethyst Star as part of the plant team, and another as the animal team leader. Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png|And now she's wearing a weather team vest. Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png The Team leaders S1E11.png|She's one of the team leaders. The animal team S1E11.png|Sorry to disappoint you if you were expecting Fluttershy to be the leader of the animal team. Rarity, Amethyst Star, Heartstrings, and Lemon Hearts sing S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png Ice Scorers Big Chinks.png|Amethyst Star on ice. Ice skaters lined up S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Amethyst goes ice skating. Unknown Organized.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png|You can make out her armband behind Applejack. Call of the Cutie AppleBloom In the party S01E12 .png Party at Sugarcube Corner S1E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Amethyst Star with her flower, but no saddle. Clear path to the exit S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png The possibilities are discussed S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Chicken race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash start to race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png Applejack hangs by a rope S1E13.png|Amethyst Star is in the lower left corner. The starting line of the Running of the Leaves S1E13.png|Can you spot three Amethyst Stars? Bon Bon stretches before the race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash says yeah yeah S1E13.png Twilight Sparkle is here for the experience S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|The one moment she's actually seen racing. Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png|Between Ponet and Candy Mane. Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Suited for Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|A nice, big view of Amethyst Star's head. The fashion show begins S1E14.png|Most prominently beside Spike's mic. S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity Critical.png S01E14 HoityToity Critical2.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Every pony gathered in front of the school S1E18.png The talent show stage S1E18.png|Quite a few Amethyst Stars around here... Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E18.png Applejack is worried S1E18.png Every pony laughs at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance S1E18.png The crusaders walk offstage S1E18.png|Here we see her back, between Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Starbeam Twinkle, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png|She's in the background. GIYC202 Catwalk.png GIYC212 Fluttershy what the.png GIYC213 Fluttershy flying without wings.png GIYC214 Fluttershy standing.png Fluttershy skidding across the floor S1E20.png GIYC220 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Over a Barrel Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Amethyst Star with a cowpony hat and some rope. A Bird in the Hoof Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Every pony is wowed by the summer sun S1E23.png Party of One Daisy, Berry Punch, Amethyst Star, and Rainbowshine S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png|You can just make her out talking with Golden Harvest up the road. Rarity and choir.jpg|She's behind...one of the two Orange Blossoms. Pinkie Pie - I am the best at parties.png Ponies singing with Twilight Sparkle S1E26.png|Is there two of her? Twilight and choir-2.jpg|Amethyst Star without her horn? Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|Closer view. At the gala S1E26.png Canterlot Castle S1E26.png|There she is, talking with Golden Harvest again. Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png Pinkie_Dancing2_S01E26.png|Not impressed with Pinkie's dancing. Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dejected S1E26.png|Now that Pinkie's lost her enthusiasm, she's surprised. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|You can see her talking to Twinkleshine on the left. Gasp S01E26.png|She's in the left corner. S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png Category:Character gallery pages